My invention lies in the field of bathroom toilet paper roll holders and also bathroom dispensers which emit a pleasant scent into the atmosphere.
Most prior bathroom tissue dispensers carry the roll of toilet paper on a removable and rotatable roller having opposite ends of reduced size held between a pair of spaced apart brackets mounted to extend outwardly from the wall adjacent the commode. The roller must be removed and then reinserted in order to replenish an empty roll of tissue. Another type of dispenser employs a bent wire bracket forming tongs or pinchers that grip the opposite ends of a cylindrical roller when the tongs are forced apart and the roller and its roll of paper are squeezed between the pronged ends of the dispenser. Most commonly, the roller consists of two separate halves of different diameters which fit together, telescoping axially one within the other and held apart by an internal helical spring. Manufacturers of this type of roller must produce and inventory the two roller halves of different diameters, thus increasing the ultimate cost of such rollers.
In order to create a sanitary and pleasant atmosphere in the lavatories of homes, schools, office building, factories, hotels and public facilities, various complicated and often costly devices have been used. Some of these devices are electrically operated, some require manual operation, and some merely evaporate. All require an expensive receptacle, skilled installation and constant monitoring of the supply of scent producing material to attain satisfactory results. All such devices have been cost prohibitive for low fixed income families.